


My BSFF~(Sans X Reader)

by frostfire2110



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sure I'll Add Other Tags Later Lol, Reader has Gruesome Past, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire2110/pseuds/frostfire2110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/N) just got out of an abusive relationship, Sans was there to help. Him and his brother, Papyrus, took her in. After two years of bonding, Sans and (Y/N) truly were best friends. Sans was her BSFF, or her best skelly friend forever.</p>
<p>But one day when she comes home, she discovers something startling. Sans and Papyrus have edgy twin brothers-</p>
<p> No, these new skeleton's are from another timeline, and there are more where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue~

(Y/N) was a sniffling mess that night. Tears rolled down her cheek and plopped onto the bar counter. She twirled a toothpick around in her drink absentmindedly, listening to the faint clanking noise made by the ice and glass meeting together and pushing themselves away in a hurry. Heh. Kind of reminded her of her relationship with her newly made ex boyfriend, Jake. She let out a shaky sigh and picked up the glass cup. She raised it to her pale lips and downed the whole drink in one gulp. She slammed it back down and looked around for the bartender. She motioned him forwards with a swift motion of her hand. He strolled over, his flames crackling with concern. (Y/N) was usually a happy customer, and never drinked. He picked up her glass and filled it again regretfully. He didn’t want to give her the alcohol, but as a bartender he had to unless she started to get too drunk for her own good. He went back into the kitchen and brought back a steaming plate of fries. She looked up at him and gave a watery smile. At least someone cared.  
“Thanks Grillby.” She murmured and grabbed a nearby ketchup bottle. She took off the cap and dumped the whole bottle’s contents onto the fries, not even caring. She shoveled the food into my mouth, now realizing how hungry she was and drinking straight up alcohol doesn’t help-  
“heh that’s how I like my fries. smothered in ketchup.” (Y/N) glanced up at the voice and saw that little skeleton named Sans who always just seemed to be hanging around the bar. He was a good guy(?) and always made everyone laugh. (Y/N) propped her head up with her hands and gave him a half forced grin.  
“Heya Sans.” She mumbled unhappily. Sans pulled up a stool beside her’s and ordered his usual. Bottles of ketchup. (Y/N) had always wondered where he got his obsession from.  
“what’s got ya so down in the dumps there (y/n)?” He asked, his tone lazy as usual, although there was a hint of concern. She threw him a sideways glance, wondering if she should dump her problems onto him. Ah screw it.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me. Five times. One of them being with my ratchet ass sister.” She hissed disdainfully, and squeezed a french fry in between my fingers. A tear rolled down cheek, her usually bright and cheery (E/C) eyes dull and filled with grief. Sans’s mind was reeling, he was never good in these situations, let alone with a near stranger. Sure they talked for five minutes at the bar but they never really got to know each other. Deciding to lighten the mood, his grin stretched wider and he handed her a napkin.  
“Hey, don’t fry.” (Y/N) eyes lit up and she gave a genuine smile. She wiped her eyes with the napkin. She held up a fry dripping with ketchup.  
“You gotta be ketchuping me.” She shot back. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, grinning like idiots, before they broke into laughter. Sans banged a closed fist on the countertop and (Y/N) slapped her knee roughly. Tears poured down her cheeks but it was different this time. These were happy tears. Sans had helped her forget about her stupid ex boyfriend at the time being.  
For the rest of the night, the two cracked puns at each other, laughing like maniacs. (Y/N) continued to drink and soon enough, the alcohol got the best of her. She swayed, even in her seat, and pouted when Grillby refused to give her another drink.  
“(Y/N), you have had enough.” Grillby stated, standing his ground. But (Y/N) wasn’t having it.  
“Grillbz pleaseee(hic)eeeeeee?~” She whined, her voice slurred. Grillby shook his head. Sans looked at (Y/N). There was no way she was going to be able to drive, let alone walk home. He slid off his seat and looked at her.  
“yo (y/n), how bout you crash at my place tonight?” He suggested before she could insist on another drink.She pondered this for a second before nodding droopily. Grillby let out a sigh of relief and gave Sans a grateful look. He didn’t want (Y/N) to go home alone, especially when she was this drunk. (Y/N) jumped down from the stool and would’ve fell flat on her face if Sans didn’t catch her by her shoulder. He had to go on his tippy-toes to do this, since she was a few inches taller.  
“Thanks.” She hiccuped and leaned against him for support. He simply shrugged and snapped his fingers. In a blink of an eye, they were standing in his living room. (Y/N) looked around, dazed and dizzy.  
“What the hell?” She mumbled before stumbling backwards onto the couch. Sans grunted as he helped her back up and headed towards the stairs. He noticed Papyrus was sleeping in an armchair, probably waiting for him to get home. Papyrus blinked and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He looked around and let his eye sockets land on Sans and (Y/N).  
“SANS? WHO IS THAT STRANGE HUMAN? WHY IS SHE SWAYING LIKE THAT? IS SHE HURT?” He hurled questions at his older brother, his voice loud as usual. Sans chuckled and held a bony finger to his permanent smile. Papyrus nodded and Sans replied,  
“paps, this is (y/n) and she is gonna to be sleeping over for tonight. she got a bit drunk at grillby’s so i’m lettin’ her stay over. she’s gonna be fine paps, don’t worry.” Papyrus nodded, recognition spreading across his face for some odd reason. He took the girl from Sans and carried her bridal style up the stairs, up to his own room. Sans teleported to the top of the stairs and followed after his brother.  
“uhhh pap my room is that way.” Sans commented, raising a non-existent brow. Papyrus simply nodded and kicked open his door, like he normally does. (Y/N) had fallen asleep in his arms, and was now snoring softly. She was snuggled up against his chest and eyed her suspiciously, his brotherly instincts kicking in, but he quickly cut it out. He knew (Y/N) wasn’t like those other humans, always hating on monsters even after 6 years of them resurfacing. Papyrus laid her down on the bed gently and went to his closet and grabbed a big white t-shirt with the words ‘Cool Dude’ imprinted on it. Sans looked at him, his gaze dropping, although he watched his brother cross the room and begin to… Unbutton her pants?! A light blue hue crossed Sans’s face and he covered his eye sockets.  
“pap I don’t think you are supposed to change a girl’s clothes for her.” Sans stuttered and peeked through his hands only to have a face full of (Y/N)’s jeans and shirt. He flailed around, not sure if he was allowed to touch them or not. He caught a glimpse of her nearly naked body and his blush spread from his nasal cavity to his cheek bones.  
“WHY NOT, BROTHER?” Papyrus whispered yelled as he pulled the large t-shirt over her arms, making sure to cover her nether regions. He then pulls the covers over her body and she instantly sighs in her sleep. Her face is relaxed and seems at peace.  
“cause’ you are supposed to give a girl her privacy-” He started but stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew his brother wouldn’t understand, he was too much of a cinnamon roll. It was adorable. Sans watched as Papyrus wrote something on a piece of paper and retrieved the tylenol that he usually gave Sans when he had a hangover. He placed a glass of water next to the pills and grinned proudly.  
“NOW, BROTHER, I SHALL GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH! GOODNIGHT!” And with that, he disappeared down the stairs with a blanket and pillow. Sans sighed sleepily and retreated to his room.  
(Y/N) woke up with a groan. She sat up, but instantly regretted it. It felt like her brain was going to explode inside her skull and mushed brain would flow from her ears. She looked around slowly, trying not to kill her head. She noticed a bottle of tylenol sitting next to a tall glass of water and reached out for it too quickly. Her head reeled and she shakily opened the bottle and got about four pills. She shoved them in her mouth and took the water, sipping it slowly. She gulped and sighed. Her head slowly stopped pounding, but it was still lingering. She noticed a note and picked it up. She squinted and began to read it.

DEAR HUMAN,  
I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CHANGED AND PROVIDED YOU WITH MEDICATION FOR YOUR SOON TO COME HEADACHE. SANS USUALLY GETS ONE AFTER DRINKING, SO I AM PREPARED! PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS ONCE YOU HAVE WOKEN UP AND TAKEN YOUR MEDICINE.  
SIGNED, THE GREAT PAPYRUS 

(Y/N) nearly choked on air. Changed?! She threw the covers off her and at that moment wanted to die from embarrassment. She was no longer in her clothes, but she now adorned a fairly large t-shirt with writing strewn across the middle. Sighing, she forced the blush on her face away once she remembered that Sans said his brother was just a cute little cinnamon roll that wouldn’t hurt a fly. Hopefully that was true, and he didn’t… Stare or anything else perverted. Standing, she tugged on the shirt, making sure her panties didn’t show. Once she was sure everything was A-OK, she opened the door to the room and made her way to the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she put her foot down on the-  
“heya.” Shrieking, (Y/N) jumped up and tumbled down the stairs, hitting her ever-so-aching head on the corners of the stairs and walls. She made a whimpering noise once she hit the ground, pain lacing her whole body, but mostly her head. Her headache was now worse than it was before she took the medicine. She got into a fetal position and rocked her head back and forth while cradling it with her hands. Her ears were ringing and the voices around her muffled. What she didn’t know was Sans and Papyrus all freaking out beside her, not knowing human anatomy.  
“oh my god, (y/n), i’m so sorry!” Sans cried as Papyrus picked her up in a hurry.  
“SANS CALL TORIEL!!!” His little brother commanded as he set the little human down on the couch. Blood was seeping through a wound on her forehead, leaving a thick trail of blood. Sans fumbled with his phone, sweat somehow pouring down his face.  
“tori? can you come over? it’s an emergency … ok ok, please hurry ... ok see you soon.” Sans let out a shaky sigh and began to watch Papyrus dab at her bloody forehead with a wet rag.  
Twenty minutes later, the door burst open, revealing a white furred goat women, holding the hand of a brown haired child. The child’s eyes were shut, although even if they opened their eyes they still wouldn’t be able to see, since they were blind. They was also mute by choice, only speaking if they pleased. Frisk was their name, and in their free hand they held a small flower pot with a golden buttercup planted inside, Flowey, or Asriel, the monster king and queen’s son. He was turned into a flower and is now soulless. Although Sans would love to squash the little twerp, Frisk seemed to have seen some good in him so he refrained from doing so. Toriel was the queen of the monsters, but separated from her husband, King Asgore. They are currently trying to get back together, after Toriel thought long and hard about it. Toriel took one look at (Y/N) before letting go of Frisk’s hand and pushing Papyrus to the side.  
“What happened to this poor child?” Toriel asked and put her paws on either side of (Y/N)’s temples. Magic began to seep into her body, making a soft humming sound. The bleeding stopped and her breath evened out. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused. Toriel let out a sigh of relief and pulled away.  
“W-What?” She muttered and her hand instantly flew up to the cut on her head, which felt numb because of the magic. She sat up criss cross applesauce and remembered Sans scaring her half to death, causing her to fall down the stairs. Her headache was completely gone, thankfully. Spotting the short skeleton, she gave him a half glare.  
“Sans,” She whined, pouting to give extra effect. “That wasn’t very punny of you to scare me like that.” A smile crept onto her lips and Sans’s permanent smile grew wider. Toriel snorted and Frisk chuckled and shook her head.The small flower groaned into his petals while Papyrus put his hands to the side of his face and screamed,  
“OH MY GOD!” (Y/N) burst out laughing, loving his reaction. Her chest heaved and she face planted into the couch, trying to muffle her snorting laughter. She always thought it sounded ugly, but in reality it was adorable. After her little laughing fit, she sat up and examined everyone. She hummed and stood to her feet.  
“Well, I gotta go. I’ve wasted all of your guy’s time already-” She looked at Sans and raised a brow, blushing slightly. “Where are my clothes?” Toriel looked at him suspiciously.  
“Why would you not know where your clothes are, child? Surely you remember where you put them last night-” Papyrus shook his head and beamed at Toriel.  
“NO, YOUR HIGHNESS, (Y/N) WOULDN’T KNOW WHERE HER CLOTHES WERE OF COURSE FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHANGED HER!” (Y/N) face palmed, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Frisk was giggling like a madman besides Sans and Toriel had a shocked look on her face.  
“Papyrus! You are not supposed to change a ladies clothes, especially when you barely know her!” Toriel gasped, taken aback. Papyrus let his hands fall to his sides and he looked at her in utter bewilderment.  
“BUT…. WHY? AND (Y/N) ISN’T A STRANGER! MY DEAR BROTHER TALKS ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME!” (Y/N) peeked through her hands at Sans, curious at this news. Sans’s face was covered in a light blue blush, and his little beads of light for pupils had disappeared. Sweat beaded his forehead.  
“uuhhh i can explain that-” Toriel raised a brow and Frisk made an ‘ooo’ noise while jabbing at his ribs with her elbow. (Y/N), instead of dying of embarrassment, awed and ran over to Sans, and scooped him up for a hug. His blush darkened while she hugged the life out of him. He huffed when she put him down and tugged his hoodie over his face, pulling it closed by tugging at the drawstrings. Papyrus went to go upstairs, but (Y/N) halted him by yelling ‘WAIT!’.  
“WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?” He frowned, wondering what her sudden outburst was about.  
“Papyrus, I don’t think you should go near those stairs,” She giggled and Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at (Y/N) and Sans peeked at her through his hoodie. “I think-” She snorted, trying to control herself. “I think (snort) their up to something.” Biting her lip, she waited for him to process the joke. Once it rendered, he let out an ungodly shriek and ran up the stairs.  
“FIRST HER MAJESTY NOW (Y/N)!? I CAN’T TAKE THREE SANS’S!” Everyone in the living room, (except Flowey, who was glaring at (Y/N) in disgust) was howling with laughter. Sans had pulled off the hoodie, and glowing tears were pouring down his face as he clutched his ‘gut’. Toriel tried to cover her muzzle but couldn’t help but laugh like a maniac with Frisk.  
After a few minutes of howling like monkeys, everyone had settled down. Sans had taken a seat next to (Y/N), giving her a thumbs up on her joke. She shot finger guns at him and he grinned. Papyrus came downstairs, carrying her clothes on one arm. (Y/N) stood up and walked over to meet him. He handed her the clothes and she noticed he had ironed and washed them.  
“Thanks, Papyrus!” She chirped and went back up the stairs, carefully this time. Creeping inside the room she slept in previously, she closed the door with a soft click and sighed. This day was going great, but… (Y/N)’s boyfriend and her shared an apartment. When they broke up, he kicked her out and completely trashed her stuff, so she was pretty much homeless now. She only had the money in her pockets since all her other savings went to the apartment and were hidden in the apartment where only her and her ex knew where it was. So he probably already used it on drugs, the meth head. (Y/N) never knew why she dated him. He was usually so nice to her, unless he was high. He hit her a couple times and apologized when she threatened to leave him. Since she loved him at the time she accepted his apology but then he figured out she was talking to Sans at Grillby’s. He saw her and Sans saying goodbye to each other while leaving the bar. She explained to him that he was just a friend but he didn’t buy it. So, he wreaked her shit and threw her out. (Y/N) knew he wasn’t good for her, but… He was all she had. Grumbling something under her breath, she took off the over-sized shirt and put on her clothes.  
Lastly, she hugged Frisk goodbye. They grinned and Flowey hissed at (Y/N).  
“Bye guys! Thank you so much for the help.” She thanked them again, which they just shrugged off, saying it was nothing. Nothing was an understatement. Chuckling she opened the front door. Before she stepped out, she looked back at them and grinned.  
“Heh. Monsters really are made of love and compassion.” And with that last comment, she exited the comfy looking house and shut the door behind her. Stuffing her hands in her back pockets, she whistled a tune while making her way to Grillby’s.  
Once she made it to Grillby’s, she took her normal seat and ordered some fries. She loved fries. When they arrived, she shoveled them into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Grillby laughed at her behavior and began some small talk. They talked for hours, pausing every time Grillby had to serve another customer. Then there was closing time. Crap. The bar was empty except for her and Grillby.  
“Goodnight, (Y/N).” He called as she walked down the sidewalk towards her old apartment. Once Grillby had turned his corner, she sped walked back and stepped into the alleyway next to Grillby’s bar. She sat down and brought her legs up to her chest. Resting her head on her knees she sighed. She had to get a job and quickly. She didn’t want people to think of her as weak. Rubbing her arms she shut her eyes tightly, hoping no one found her. It took a while before she fell asleep, even though she was exhausted.  
“(Y/N)... (Y/N!” The poor girl jolted awake and looked around, terrified. Grillby and Sans were standing a few inches away, giving her a worried look. She flushed a dark red and avoided eye contact.  
“Oh… Hey guys,” She muttered, completely embarrassed. “How’d you find me?” She had tried to hide herself by putting an empty garbage can in front of her. Obviously it didn’t work. Sans rubbed the back of his skull lazily, his expression still worried.  
“you were kind of snoring. pretty loudly too,” (Y/N)’s blush darkened and groaned in her hands. Sans began to sweat and he shook his hands in front of him. “i-it’s ok- i snore too!” He tried to reassure her. It wasn’t working.  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” She murmured into her hands and Grillby kneeled beside her. He placed a flaming hand on her back and she looked up, tears welling.  
“Why were you sleeping in the alley?” He asked her quietly. (Y/N) didn’t know why, but that question seemed to make the dam in her eyes burst. Tears flowed from her (E/C) eyes and she let out a gross sounding sob, which she so desperately tried to muffle. Grillby looked at Sans warily before rubbing his hand along her back. Sans stared, not knowing what to do. Cautiously he sat beside the sobbing girl. She peeked at him slightly through her fingers and she noticed there was sweat beading his bony forehead and his seemingly permanent smile was twitching nervously. He started to move his arms but stopped. (Y/N) looked at him fully, her hands removed from her face. In a quick motion, she snatched the short skeleton up and wrapped her arms around him. He went stiff, surprised by her actions. Slowly he put his arms around her and squeezed lightly. Her sobs quieted and she sniffled once before letting out a sigh. It was calm and filled with relief. She pulled him closer unknowingly and rested her chin on his shoulder. He was surprisingly soft and warm, comforting. (Y/N)’s muscles relaxed and she reluctantly let go. Sans had his eyes closed and he was snoring softly. (Y/N)’s brows raised and she glanced up at Grillby. He shrugged and began to walk out of the alley. The girl stood up slowly and supported his weight (he was actually pretty light) with her arms. Sans’s arms were still snaked around her chest and his head was nestled in the crook of her neck. How could he get so comfortable? Gently she made her way into the bar and sat down on her normal stool. Carefully she placed the sleeping Sans in a comfortable position on her lap. She looked at Grillby with a soft smile. He was washing a large glass cup, like he always did.  
“You must be pretty comfortable.” He commented and (Y/N) blushed lightly. Gingerly she began to rub Sans’s back in small circles when she noticed his face contorting in fear. Must be a nightmare, She thought to herself. The fear melted away and was replaced with serenity. He snuggled up closer with a sigh. This wasn’t normal behavior for people who technically don’t know each other very well, but hell with it. It felt.. Natural. She didn’t know what she meant by that, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. (Y/N) smiled before becoming self conscious.  
“I must look like trash.” She joked. She had just slept beside a garbage can. Grillby chuckled and shook his head.  
“Wow. Now all you need is uncontrollable laziness, and you’ll be just like Sans.” (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders and gazed at Sans’s sleeping face. Her eyes drifted from his face and she examined his chest. Concentrating, she narrowed her eyes. Everything turned black and white all except for a tiny blue upside down heart. It was a navy blue, rich and pure. His soul. Something struck harshly deep inside her when she noticed the cracks along the soul. They were deep and narrow. What happened to you? She asked in her head. She dug further, searching through his memories. Gold and white flashed before her eyes. Frisk appeared, a crazed grin upon their face as they sliced towards Sans with a rather large knife. She realized she was looking through Sans’s eyes. Bones were flying everywhere, a couple of them piercing Frisk’s flesh. They let out a howl and collapsed, blood rising up their throat and leaking from their mouth. The image replayed over and over again, yet it was different. Frisk was getting closer and closer every time, and soon enough, the knife plunged into Sans’s ribcage. It sliced through the bone and surprisingly it began to gush blood. The image faded, the last thing seen was Frisk’s daunting smile. The next image was on top of a mountain. Mount Ebbot. The sun was bold in the sky. Toriel and Frisk were there, with a few other monsters (Y/N) recognize. They were grinning all grinning, looking around in awe. Regret and hopelessness dawned onto me. Sans feelings. She had to pull back. Retracting from his memories, she let out a gasp, grasping her chest. She was shaking, a single tear trailed down her cheek. She shook her head and looked at Sans’s face. He was still asleep, thankfully. Wiping the tear, she turned back to Grillby. In reality she had only been staring at Sans for a few seconds. (Y/N) figured out she had this ability shortly after the barrier had broken and assumed she acquired it when it broke and the magic burst free. Blinking, she squeezed Sans a little. She would have a lot of questions for him later…  
“So… Why were you sleeping in the alley?” Grillby asked slowly, not knowing if (Y/N) would break down again. The girl nodded, knowing he needed an explanation.  
“When my boyfriend and I broke up, I lived in an apartment with him. He destroyed all my stuff and took the rest of my money. I guess I’m homeless now so. Yeah.” (Y/N) confessed awkwardly. Grillby raised his fiery brows and stopped cleaning the glass he was holding.  
“(Y/N)... You should have said something. Sans and Papyrus would have given you a place to sleep until you got back on your feet-” She shook her head fiercely.  
“No. I don’t need to burden these nice monsters. I will.... Uh…” Her mind raced while she tried to find an excuse. The fire man looked at her and shook his head.  
“Sigh. Do whatever you please, you are old enough to take care of yourself. Just take Sans home please?” He commanded more than asked. (Y/N) nodded and slid off the stool. Gripping Sans, she made her way to his house.  
(Y/N) got a few strange looks from people when she carried the skeleton to his home. At the doorstep she knocked twice and checked to see if Sans was still sleeping. Yep. Still out cold. Seconds after she knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing a beaming Papyrus.  
“(Y/N)! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! AND YOU BROUGHT MY BROTHER HOME TOO! OF COURSE THE LAZY BONES IS SLEEPING. HERE, COME IN.” He stepped back, giving you enough room to slip into the home, then scampered away into kitchen when someone called for him. Toriel and Frisk were sitting on the couch, and seemed generally surprised and happy to see (Y/N).  
“(Y/N)! What a pleasant surprise! It’s very nice to see you- Why are you carrying Sans?” Toriel smiled and Frisk gave a little wave in her direction. (Y/N) wasn’t sure how she knew where she was, having her eyes shut, but she didn’t ask. Thinking back to images she didn’t know what to think of Frisk. Shaking off the thought, she noticed another lizard looking monster in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Her heart fluttered when she realized it was a monster from Sans’s memories.  
“Hi there. I’m (Y/N),” (Y/N) gave a soft smile and the lizard woman twiddled with her claws before returning her own shy grin.  
“H-Hi. I’m A-Alphys.” She stuttered. Awe, she’s so cute! (Y/N) raved in her head. Nodding, she turned to Toriel.  
“Uh yeah. About that-” A fish lady appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and was grinning crazily, her sharp teeth glinting in the light. Her yellow eyes snapped to (Y/N) and her grin widened, if that was even possible, when she noticed Sans in her arms.  
“OOHHHH does bone-boy finally have a girlfriend?!” She jeered and Alphys looked between (Y/N) and Sans, seeming. (Y/N) smirked.  
“Oh, but don’t you mean finnally?” The fish monster stopped grinning and glared at the human girl before letting out a scream. She summoned some kind of blue spear and aimed it for (Y/N). (Y/N)’s eyes widened and she ripped Sans from her torso and tossed him to Papyrus, who appeared next to Undyne. He caught the skelly and (Y/N) side-stepped the spear and reached for it. She grabbed it mid-air and spun it in her fingers before slamming it down on the ground, the sharp part pointing upwards.  
“Undyne!” Toriel snapped, her eyes angry. Undyne flinched slightly at the goat woman’s tone but glared at (Y/N), but she wasn’t paying attention. She was looking at Sans, making sure he was OK. He was still sleeping, how, (Y/N) didn’t know. Sighing with relief she turned back to Undyne and grinned cheekily.  
“How did you even do that?!” She screamed, raging. (Y/N) chuckled and Frisk giggled.  
“do what?” Sans eye sockets opened up and his little white pinpricks appeared. He let out a yawn and looked around, clearly confused.  
“how’d i get here? i thought we were still in the alley...” He asked and Papyrus set him down to his feet. Toriel gave him a confused look once she heard ‘alley’. The spear fizzed away in (Y/N)’s hand and she put them on her hips.  
“I carried you here. You fell asleep mid hug man.” She stated, a sly smile on her face. Undyne stopped stomping around and turned to Sans, as did everyone else. She looked at Frisk, who was looking at her, and Frisk began to sign. *You must be pretty comfortable.* Snorting, (Y/N) smile widened.  
“Hey! That’s what Grillby said!” Sans gulped and looked around.  
“said what…? And you know sign language?” He asked slowly and quietly. (Y/N) looked at Frisk and then back at Sans.  
“They said I must be pretty comfortable for you to fall asleep on me.” She said simply. Undyne and (Y/N) began to howl with laughter when they saw his face. It was like someone painted over his entire face with a navy blue. The little white dots in his eye sockets were gone and his smile had turned completely upside down. Alyphs was squealing and an idea popped up in (Y/N)’s head. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the camera. Quickly she went up to Sans and snapped a photo. She tried to run but something tugged her back. Sans had grabbed her wrist and wasn’t letting go.  
“delete. it.” He growled, reaching for the phone. Giggling, she shook her head no and stretched her arm out so he couldn’t reach.  
“hhhhh delete itttttt.” Sans whined and tried to crawl over her to reach the phone.  
“Yo, you better send that to me.” Undyne called and (Y/N) nodded.  
“Of course! I’m going to send it to all of you~ Just give me your numbers.” She tossed the phone to Undyne and the fish lady caught it. Sans scampered after it but Undyne held it above his head.  
“I’ll put in mine and Alphy's.” She announced and chucked it at Papyrus. Sans followed it and reached for it once Papyrus grabbed it mid-air.  
“c’mon paps please delete it.” Sans pleaded, grabbing nothing but air. Papyrus shook his head.  
“SORRY BROTHER, BUT I WISH TO HAVE THIS PICTURE FOR MY PHOTO ALBUMS.” Papyrus threw it at Toriel and she tapped in her number.  
“Here you are, dear.” She handed the phone to Frisk who tapped in her number. How could she even see the keyboard? (Y/N) questioned in her mind. Sans dashed for Frisk but (Y/N) knocked him out of the way by bumping hitting him with her hip. He fell over and she grabbed the phone and stuffed it into her bra, making sure it was all the way at the bottom. Raising a brow, she placed her hand on her hip sassily.  
“Try getting it now, bone boy.” She sneered playfully before high fiving Undyne. Sans face planted into the couch and groaned in defeat. Alphys was nodding to herself.  
“I ship it.” She announced. (Y/N) turned to Alphys and shrugged before walking over to the couch and sitting on Sans’s back. He began to flail under her weight helplessly.  
“Nah,” She blushed but it was too light to notice. “Sans is just my BSFF.” Everyone gave her a strange look.  
“U-Uh, don’t you m-mean ‘BFF’?” Alphys corrected but (Y/N) shook her head.  
“Nope. BSFF. It means ‘best skelly friend forever’.” She jumped up and Sans pushed himself up and took a deep breath. Papyrus put his hands to the sides of his face.  
“HEY! I’M A SKELETON TOO! CAN I BE YOUR ‘BSFF’ TOO?!” He shouted and (Y/N) giggled and nodded.  
“Of course, Paps. Now, time to go. See you guys later-” Sans sat up and eyed her.  
“wait. you never told me why you were sleeping in the alley.” Sans said and he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. She turned to him slowly and gave a watery smile.  
“Damn. I was uh hoping you’d forget that ever happened. Umm I guess I owe you explanation.” The house was dead silent and a dark blush crept up her onto her cheeks. Sans didn’t say anything but raised his skele-brows. She took a deep breath and began to explain her situation.  
The (H/C) girl let out a shaky breath. All the monsters were looking at her in concern, some of them angry. (Well, only Undyne and Sans looked angry.)  
“So, I’m pretty much homeless now. Welp, now that I’ve told you I’m gonna dash. Goodbye thanks for having me.” She murmured in a rush, making a run for the door.  
“wait! where are you going to go?” Sans called after her. Her fingers curled around the doorknob tightly. She continued to stare at the door as she answered.  
“Well, I have always wanted to know how being homeless felt. Now I can experience it!” She said way too enthusiastically. She forced a smile and opened the door.  
“yeah, no.” Sans suddenly appeared next to her and shut the door. She pouted when he stood in front of it.  
“You know, I can just push you out of the way.” She commented, looking down at him. He was only a few inches shorter but still short enough that she had to look down at him. Undyne stood up from her spot on the couch and leaned against the door beside Sans. (Y/N) eyed the two. Sans she could move with ease but Undyne… Damn it. A memory flashed in her mind and she remembered the window in Paps room. Quicker than normal, she turned and bolted up the stairs, and threw Papyrus’s door open. She could hear stomping footsteps coming from the stairs and knew they belonged to Undyne. She opened up the window in a hurry and jumped out head first. She heard an enraged yell as she plummeted to the ground. It wasn’t too high up, but it could still hurt when she hit the ground. A flash of blue appeared and suddenly, Sans was there, his arms outstretched in attempt to catch (Y/N). She shook her head in a frenzy but he didn’t move. She smacked into him, throwing him backwards onto his back. He grunted when they hit the ground. (Y/N) sat up instantly and began to check him for injuries.  
“Oh my God Sans are you OK? Why and how did you do that?! I could have really hurt you! Are you feeling OK? Did my fat ass crush you?” She fretted, thinking she severely hurt him. He held up his hand and scowled at you.  
“you're not fat. and i’m fine.” She sighed with relief when she saw nothing visually wrong with him. She stood and picked up Sans. She put him over her shoulder and when she was about to walk around the house, she heard a snap and the two of them appeared in the living room. (Y/N)’s head spun at high speeds and she put Sans down before falling on her butt. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, it felt like she just got off a roller coaster. She felt vomit rising to up the back of her throat and covered her mouth. She started to sign at Sans frantically, asking for a garbage bag. He looked at her with a surprised look although she had interpreted Frisk’s signing, and teleported away and was back within a blink of an eye. He handed her a yellow Shoprite bag. (Y/N) snatched the bag and began to vomit fiercely. Undyne was howling with laughter and Toriel slapped her arm harshly. Undyne grumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms while Alphys patted her back with a small smile. After about seven minutes of straight up puking, (Y/N) closed the bag and groaned. Her head was still swimming and she could hardly see straight.  
“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” (Y/N) whimpered as she tucked her head and arms into her shirt. “Sans whyyyyyyyyyyy?!” She heard a loud crinkling noise and figured someone had picked up the now filled Shoprite bag and was throwing it away.  
“heh sorry bout that.” Sans chuckled and he patted her back. She huffed and her stomach growled. Great. Now she was hungry.  
“Welp. That was a dizzy. And now I’m hungry.” Sans gave a small chortle and Undyne face palmed. (Y/N) grinned and popped her head of her shirt and looked around. She noticed Papyrus had his hands to the sides of his face again and his eyes were shining. It was so adorable.  
“HUNGRY?! THE BIGGER HUMAN IS HUNGRY?! IF THAT’S SO SHE MUST HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI!” He cried with joy and scampered into the kitchen. Everybody else shook their heads and gave a ‘I am so sorry’ look to (Y/N). She scrunched up her eyebrows at them. Her headache was gone now and she wasn’t dizzy.  
“What? Spaghetti sounds good right about now.” Everyone but Frisk looked away. The child gave her a thumbs up and she grinned although they couldn’t see. Papyrus bursted into the living room once again and handed (Y/N) a steaming plate of spaghetti. It looked good, if she were to be honest. She picked up the utential Paps gave her and got a giant fork-full to put in her mouth. Undyne winced and Papyrus smiled widely from where he was standing. Sans put his hands into his pockets and whispered,  
“it was nice to meet ya.” She shrugged and stuffed the pasta into her mouth. 

Oh.

Oh my God.

(Y/N)’s eye twitched and she stopped moving. It was the worst spaghetti she had ever tasted. Somehow it was undercooked and overcooked at the same time and the sauce tasted like bleach. (How she knew what bleach tasted like, no one knows but her.) Sans’s grin was so large, he kind of looked like the Chesire cat. Blue tears sprung from the corner of his eye sockets as he tried to keep in the laughter. Slowly, (Y/N) chewed and swallowed.  
“WELL?!” Papyrus squeaked, leaning forward. He wanted to see her reaction and hoped she liked it. She gulped and looked into Papyrus’s eyes.  
“It’s…” He leaned even closer in anticipation. (Y/N) was going to be straight up with him and be brutally honest but… She just couldn’t. It’d break poor Paps heart. “Delicious.” She took a deep breath and began to inhale the spaghetti like there was no tomorrow. The monsters watched in awe as she gulped down the horrible pasta, even Sans and Undyne were completely frozen in shock. She finished the whole plate miraculously in under a minute and held out the plate.  
“It’s so good, Papyrus! Can I have more?” Her voice broke when she said more, regretting her words immediately. Everyone’s eyes were saucers by now. But Papyrus’s reaction was truly priceless.  
“YOU LOVE MY SPAGHETTI SO MUCH YOUR VOICE BROKE IN JOY! AND BY LOVING MY SPAGHETTI, YOU MUST LOVE ME IN EXTENSION! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GET YOU ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU DESIRE” He gasped and took the plate. (Y/N) gave a genuine grin and her heart melted at his statement.  
“Papyrus! Of course I love you! How could I not? You are my BSFF after all~” She pointed out and his mouth would have hit the floor if whatever keeping his jaw there wasn’t holding it there. She giggled and a orange blush crept up onto his cheek bones. Undyne stood up and slapped his shoulder playfully.  
“Yeah, Paps we all love ya.” She crowed and he got into this cute little pose. His cape started to flow behind him and he put his hand on his chest.  
“O-OF COURSE EVERYONE LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM A VERY LOVABLE SKELETON- WAIT. (Y/N), ISN’T SANS YOUR BSFF?” He narrowed his eye sockets at (Y/N) and looked her up and down. She nodded and grinned like a madman. She knew exactly where this was going. And so did everyone else.  
“Yeah, he is. Everyone in this room is now my best friend. Undyne is my best fishy friend forever, or BFFF. Toriel is my BGFF, my best goat friend forever and Frisk is my best human friend forever, BHFF. Alyphys is my BDFF, or best dino friend forever. And you and Sans are my BSFF.” She finished after naming all her new best friends. Papyrus nodded slowly and was grasping his chin in deep thought.  
“SO YOU LOVE ALL OF US…?” (Y/N) nodded again and yawned softly. “WOWIE! BUT YOU JUST MET US!” Her eyes started drooping and she yawned again.  
“I guess you could say it was… Love at first sight,” She winked at him sleepily and heard Frisk snicker. “Don’t judge me Frisk! I mean, it’d be pretty hard not to fall in love with all these cute monsters. I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with all those other people.” She reached over and picked up Sans by his underarms. (Y/N) then dragged him over to Undyne and held him up so they were nose to nose- Well they would be if Sans had a nose. Undyne snorted and Sans had his eyes closed. His grin was slightly bigger than normal as he gave an absentminded thumbs up.  
“See? Look how adorable.” She cooed and shook him a little. His bones rustled a little with his clothes. Sans pouted and crossed his arms.  
“i am not adorable.” He huffed and snapped his fingers. A small flash of blue and he disappeared from her arms. She looked around in confusion before spotting him. He was now sitting next to Frisk, looking smug as ever. (Y/N) stood there, sputtering. She has seen him use it before, but she was still flabbergasted. How had he not gotten all dizzy? How can he even do that? Snapping her jaw shut, she sat on the floor and curled up into a ball.  
“Night.” She slurred and with one more yawn, she fell asleep. Seconds later, loud snoring could be heard. Toriel glanced at (Y/N) with a small smile and looked at Frisk. They were drooping and just looked exhausted. Toriel stood up and looked at Papyrus.  
“Papyrus, dear, do you mind carrying Frisk to our car?” She asked politely. Papyrus grinned and scooped up the child quickly before speed walking out of the house to the car. Toriel followed after him after saying her goodbyes. Undyne and Alphys decided it was a good idea to leave as well. Soon enough it was just the skele-bros and (Y/N). She was still curled up in a ball, snoring rather loudly. Papyrus picked her up and put her on the couch. She sighed happily in her sleep and when Papyrus went to put a pillow under her head she snatched it from him and wrapped her legs and arms around it. Shrugging, Papyrus put a wool blanket over her and went up to his room. Sans looked back (Y/N) before teleporting up to his room. Unceremoniously, he flopped down onto his unmade bed and almost instantly he fell asleep.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for (Y/N)~  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Which it may be her last normal day for a long while. -evil laugh-

(Y/N) was sitting on the couch, lazily flicking through the channels. It had been two years since she moved in with Sans and Papyrus due to her… Situation. Sans was sitting next to her, his eyes lidden. He looked as if he were about to pass out right then and there. Thinking of Sans, she remembered how their friendship had grew and grew, and they really were best friends now. They both liked puns and were lazy. Well, Sans was much lazier than (Y/N), but she could sleep longer than him. How did she know this? They actually had a contest. They went to bed at midnight and woke up at 8:00 pm the next day. Sans had woken up at 4:00 pm. He was, of course, impressed by her skill but in all, he out done her in being lazy. (Y/N) could get bored easily and didn’t like to sit in one spot all the time, unlike Sans. So, she normally dragged him around town and showed him places he would have never seen if she didn’t take him. Surely, they had many visits to Grillby’s. (Y/N) had even gotten a job there, as a waitress. Unfortunately, she had to wear a uniform, which involved a skirt and blouse. She hated being formal. Absolutely hated it. She liked being comfortable. (Y/N) huffed and threw the remote to the other side of the couch. Right now she and Sans were sitting on the far left of the couch. Sans claimed it was the comfiest spot on the couch but (Y/N) knew he just liked it because when he fell asleep he could use the armrest as a pillow. Even though there was an armrest on the other side of the couch, Sans liked the left side the best. (Y/N) rolled her eyes at the current show that was on and turned to Sans. She leaned towards him and face planted onto his lap.  
“Sanssss I’m bored…” (Y/N) whined and flailed her arms around. Sans closed his eyes and laid his head against her’s.  
“let’s take a nap then.” He suggested and soft snores were soon emitting from the skelly. She couldn’t call him small anymore, since in the last two years he had grown to a little over her height. She had stopped growing a few years after puberty and it upset her that she was now the smallest one in the cozy home now. Huffing, (Y/N) rolled off his lap, thinking of the perfect way to wake him up. Before making her way to the kitchen she made sure he was still sleeping. Of course he was, so she made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, revealing a few tubs of spaghetti and bottles of ketchup on the top shelf. On the rest of the shelves was food (Y/N) could actually eat. Equipping the whip cream, she crept back into the living room. She took out her phone and put it on record. Since she needed both of her other hands, she placed her phone in her cleavage so she could record everything. Slowly, in view of the camera, she covered her hand in whip cream so none of the flesh on her palm was visible.With her other hand, she lifted up Sans’s face slowly. In a quick motion, before he could wake up, she smacked him as hard as she could. Whip cream sprayed everywhere, splattering all over the couch, on both of their clothing. Sans eye sockets widened in shock and he looked at (Y/N), bewildered. (Y/N) giggled, wondering what he would do. He growled loudly once her actions set in and he noticed the phone.  
“delete it.” He hissed and reached for the phone. She squealed and jumped out of the way just in time.  
“Ewww stop grabbing for my boobs.” She teased and ran to the other side of the room. He leaped after, grabbing for the phone desperately, but she kept dodging.  
“Sans, I know you want a pair of boobs like mine, but you can’t literally have them.” (Y/N) jeered, but was confused when he picked up the can.  
“What’cha doin’ Sa-AH!” Sans dove for her, knocking her to ground. He briskly picked up the phone, but didn’t stop the recording.  
“revenge.” He stuffed the tip of the nozzle up her nose and pressed down. She shrieked as he filled her nose with whipped cream.  
“IT BURNS!!’ She cried and clutched her face. He howled with laughter. He was still taping the scene when he heard a small whimper come from (Y/N). Tears streamed down her face and she was still clutching her nose.  
“oh crap, uh, sorry (y/n),” He apologized and tried to move her hands from her face. She shook her head and tears still jetted down her cheeks. “(y/n)? you ok?” He asked and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. Suddenly, she moved her hands and pressed down the other side of her nose and blew as hard as she could. In a quick motion, while Sans was distracted, she used her leg to flip him over. Once she was straddling his waist, she snatched the phone away and it was her turn to laugh like a maniac. He looked at her, completely disgusted and impressed with her pranking skills. The cream hadn’t gotten on his face, but it got all over his jacket and shirt. Her smile stretched for miles, she leaned down and put the camera at an angle where it recorded the sides of their faces. She stuck out her tongue and licked some of the cream from above his nasal cavity. His new found blush spread to his cheeks and she slapped his clothed ribs.  
“Now take us to Grillby’s.” The blush still fresh on his face, he shook his head stubbornly. Pouting, she hit him again and began to bounce up and down on his stomach area, which magic made it seem like he had a gut.  
“Take. Me. To. Grill. By’s.” She commanded in syllables while he grunted in pain.  
“fine, fine. let me just stand up.” He gave in, rolling his prin pricks. (Y/N) didn’t move. Smirking, she shook her head. Sans raised his non-existent brow and smugly crossed his arms.  
“then how do you suppose we walk to grillby’s if we are on the floor?” Rolling her eyes, she held up her free hand and snapped her fingers loudly, hoping this would convey her message. Like she wanted, the action clicked in Sans’s head.  
“no. no shortcuts.” He stated firmly. 

“Please?”

“no.” 

“Sans, I’m going to be late for work.”

“i thought you didn’t have work today.” 

“I forgot that I asked Grillby for extra shifts.”

“why’d you do that?”

“Extra money, man.”

“...you can walk.”

“Sans for fucks sake just use the shortcut. I’m going to be late.”

“...no.”

“Why.”

“you slapped me.”

“Correction: Pimp slapped. Cause I’m your pimp. Now use the shortcut.”

“no.” 

Groaning, (Y/N) stood up and stopped the recording. She stuffed the phone into her back pocket and ran to the bathroom. Quickly, she washed the whip cream from her nose and face and ran out the door, shouting,  
“Bye asshole!” Before you shut the door, you heard him call back, 

“skeleton’s don’t have assholes. and i love ya too.” Choking down a laugh, she pulled out your phone as she jogged down the sidewalk and shared the video with one of her group chat. It contained Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys. (Frisk has this thing on her phone where an automated voice would read her texts). Not even a minute later, she got a text.

*BSFF: u son of a bitch

*(Y/N): Love you too. C;

*BSFF: i hate u

*(Y/N): No you don’t. C;

*BSFF: sigh. 

Snickering like crazy, (Y/N) walked into the bar. Mouth-watering smells smacked her in the face and she grinned and waved to everyone, even the people new to the restaurant. They all waved back like normal. Grillby looked up from his spot at the counter and gave her a smile. It looked like a jagged, pale line against his face. (Y/N) had always thought it looked cute, and often teased the flaming man about it.  
“ Hey (Y/N). I almost thought you forgot about your new shifts.” He greeted while she went to the back room to change into her waitress outfit.  
“Yeah, Sans wouldn’t use the shortcut.” She called from the other side of the door. After she made sure it was locked, she threw off her current clothes and put on her uniform. Before unlocking the door she tied her apron around her waist. As soon as she exited the room, a new batch of customers walked in, looking around curiously. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she paid no attention to it while she walked up to the new group of people.  
“Hiya, welcome to Grillby’s! I’ll be your waitress for tonight, since, well, I’m the only waitress! Anyway, my name's (Y/N).” She said enthusiastically. She observed the new customers as she brought them to an empty table. It was a couple, a woman and a man. They were seemingly in their early to mid 30’s, but seemed like a new couple. They were glancing shyly at each other, cute little smiles planted on their faces.  
“Thank you, (Y/N).” The woman thanked (Y/N) once they were seated. (Y/N) handed them menus and grinned.  
“No problem. Now, can I get you two drinks?” (Y/N) took out her little notebook and pen. She looked up at them expectantly and they examined the menu before ordering a water and coke. When (Y/N) became a waitress, she helped Grillby expand his small menu of just fries and burgers to something larger. (Although, both items were still very popular.) Nodding, (Y/N) skipped over to the drink machine behind the bar counter and got two large cups. Filling them with ice, she then poured fresh water into one and coke into the other. Taking a small lemon slice, she stuck it on the rim of the water cup and carried it to the table. After receiving their drinks, the two ordered burgers and a basket of fries to share.  
“Good choice.” (Y/N) winked at them and handed Grillby the order. He nodded and went into the kitchen, quickly getting to work. After making sure no one needed service at the moment, she shipped out her phone and checked her messages. It wasn’t long before she was grinning like an idiot.  
*Fish Girl: oh just kiss already.

*BSFF: no.

*(Y/N): Why, you afraid? C;

*BSFF: no. i don’t have lips. 

*(Y/N): But I do. ;33

*Fish Girl: OOHHH

*(Y/N): Undyne you sound like Mettaton right now.

*Fish Girl: but I’m cooler. 

*Baby Dino: i ship it.

*(Y/N): Alphys, that’s what you’ve been saying for 2 years now. 

*BSFF: yeah when r u gonna stop w/ that?

*(Y/N): Who said I was complaining? 

*BSFF: oh…

*(Y/N): ;3 Did you guys watch the video?

*Fish Girl: nah, I guess I will now.

*Baby Dino: yeah me 2

*BSFF: plz don’t. 

*(Y/N): YASSSSSSS

*BSFF: nuuuuu

(Y/N) jerked into reality when Grillby came back into the room and placed the couple’s order in front of her.  
“Thanks Grillbz~” She said and picked up the tray and carried it to the table. The couple looked up from their conversation and smiled widely.  
“Wow, that was fast.” The man commented, his eyebrows raised. (Y/N) smiled warmly and felt her phone began buzzing softly in her pocket again. They must have finished the video.  
“Enjoy!” She chirped and went over to the next table.  
She was busy for the rest of her shift, not being able to go on her phone, even though it was buzzing like crazy. Now it was closing time, and she had just finished changing.  
“Do you need to be walked home tonight, (Y/N)?” Grillbz asked politely. She shook her head and gave a smile.  
“Nope, I think my escort should be here soon.” She replied and when she looked out the window of the bar, she saw the escort she just mentioned appeared. A giant ‘Gaster Blaster’, was what Sans had called it. Pushing open the glass door, (Y/N) motioned the Blaster to follow her. It made a small whining noise and rubbed against her arm. Giggling, she pat the it’s snout and it started to purr. All Sans’s Gaster Blaster’s loved her, for some reason. But this one was her favorite.  
“D’aww, you’re even cuter than Sans. Well, almost.” She cooed and it nuzzled her. A large blue tongue swept over her face and she held her breath as it slid across her nose. Blue slime painted her face and she grumbled playfully. Wiping her sleeve over her face, she began to head home with the Gaster Blaster. People eyed the mysterious skeletal head floating in the air, but said nothing nor did nothing, obviously intimidated. She cooed to the thing the whole way home, telling it how cute it was and how much she loved it. She had known the Gaster Blaster since Sans introduced her to it, it was the first one she had ever seen. She was so used to it she could recognize it in a whole group of Blasters. It was like her baby. Once they arrived home, she flung open the door and stepped sideways so it could go in before her. It hummed and slipped in, just narrow enough to go through without breaking the door or getting stuck. Following in after it, (Y/N) closed the door behind her.  
"We’re home!” She called and took her hair out of the bun she had made halfway into her shift. Man, it could get hot in Grillby’s. She walked into the living room just as Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen.  
“WELCOME HOME, (Y/N)!” He greeted, cheerful as always. Sans looked away from the TV and waved. She saw his little blue pupil glowing and she gave the Blaster, which was just floating there, not sure what it should do, a kiss on it’s forehead.  
“Time to go back to wherever you come from. Night!” She crowed and flicked Sans in the head. He jerked up and she gestured towards the Blaster. He made a quiet ‘oh’ and it disappeared. He yawned loudly and sagged back into the couch. He looked more tired than usual. Sitting down next to him, she grabbed his face and pulled him closer for examination. Even though he was a skeleton, dark bags were forming under his eye sockets and his little white pinpricks were duller than normal.  
“Sans.”

*Sans avoids eye contact

“sup (y/n).” He says nervously, although he was trying to hide it. He didn’t want her to worry about him, but (Y/N) could read him like a magazine.  
“Have you not been sleeping recently?” She eyed him closely and his smile stretched suspiciously wider.  
“nope, tibia honest, i’ve been sleeping great.” She made a soft humming noise and then pulled back, to Sans’s surprise.  
“OK, I trust you.” She stated and he squirmed in his seat a little. Papyrus came into the room with plates of spaghetti. Over the past two years, (Y/N) has been helping him improve and now, his food was edible.  
“Thanks Paps.” She dug into the food and was finished in mere minutes. Sans watched her head to the bathroom upstairs, claiming that she will be taking a shower. He cringed when he heard gagging noises from the bathroom over the shower faucet. Papyrus didn’t notice because he was too engrossed with Mettaton’s show. But Sans heard, though did nothing about it.  
Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, (well, almost everyone) (Y/N) crept out of her room. She creeped through the halls into Sans’s room. The door opened with ease and she slipped inside, careful not to alert the supposedly sleeping skelly. Crawling up to his bed, she jumped up, and gave a smug smile when she noticed his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling before she even entered the room. He sat straight up and growled, his blue eye flashing menacingly. Well, it didn’t intimidate (Y/N) at the moment, and she sat on the edge of his bed.  
“(y/n), you scared me outta my skin. what are ya doin’ in my room?” He asked, his voice husky. He was obviously exhausted. (Y/N) didn’t say a word, she just opened her arms and gave him a knowing look. He looked away and sighed before leaning forward and accepted her hug. She closed her arms around him and rocked back and forth slowly. He squeezed her and she felt his shoulders bobbing up and down. She knew he was crying, but she pretended like she didn’t. Running her hand over his back in a comforting motion, she whispered reassuring words to him.  
“It’s OK, Sans.”

“I’m here Sans.”

“(Y/N)’s got ya.”  
After him crying for about ten minutes, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. A single luminescent tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb. He leaned against her hand for a second before feeling self conscious and pulling away. If they seemed close when they first met, they were even closer now, and it only had been two years. They really were best friends.  
“You been having those dreams again?” She asked softly and he nodded shyly. She wondered why, it was OK for him to cry in front of her. It’s happened before.  
“yeah, they are pretty much the same, but… instead of fighting frisk, i was fighting…” He tried to control his emotions as he explained. Whatever he dreamed of, it must have really messed with him, more than normal.  
“Who were you fighting with?” She pushed, wanting to help him desperately. He looked at her, and (Y/N)’s heart dropped when she saw that the bags under his eyes intensified since the last time she saw him, which was about two hours ago.  
“you.” He replied warily, and (Y/N) gasped. She was the cause of his problems? She was the reason he couldn’t sleep, why he was unhappy? Unknowingly, she held herself. Horrible best friend, horrible person in general. Of course, knowing herself, she could ruin anyone’s life.  
“(y/n). i know what you’re doin’ right now, and i need you to stop.” (Y/N) looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. No, she had to be strong.  
“I- I’m sorry Sans, I didn’t know I was having this effect on you-” She stuttered, not knowing what to do. Should she leave, so Sans can be happy? But… Where would she go? Well, she could save up money for a small apartment and move out soon as possible. In fact, she saw and ad in the paper for an apartment near by-  
“(y/n). this isn’t your fault. it’s just my fucked up head. you’re fine. stop putting yourself down, i know that’s what you’re doin in your head right now.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. (Y/N) stared him in eyes, somewhat shocked. It was usually her comforting him after a nightmare. She sighed and looked away.  
“You’re such a numbskull.” She muttered and cracked a smile.He smiled back but then got serious again.  
“i also know that you’ve been throwin’ up whatever you eat. ya need to stop with that, it’s hurtin’ you.” He forced eye contact and she looked extremely uncomfortable, like she thought he’d never find out.  
“But… It’s the best way to lose weight and I’m a giant fucking whale and-” She snapped her jaw shut and closed her eyes. Sans was horrified. (Y/N) was usual a cheerful girl, and never spoke this way about herself. It made him feel bad, as a best friend, that he didn’t know.  
“(y/n), you are beautiful. you aren’t fat, and even if you were, everyone would still love you.” She peeked at him and sighed.  
"Alright. I’ll stop…” She whispered and held out her hand, her pinkie finger sticking out. “I pinkie promise.” Sans smiled and took her pinkie in his. They shook their hand once and pulled back their hands.  
“So, I guess I’ll go back to my room… Me being here probably makes your dreams worse.” She stood up reluctantly and was about to make her way around his room, which would be kind of difficult because it was so filthy. She she stopped when she felt a tug at her wrist and she turned around to see Sans gripping it tightly.  
“actually... you being here makes it better.” He murmured, a small blush appearing on his face. Grinning tiredly, she crawled into his bed and flopped down, her face stuffed in a pillow. He leaned his head back onto the other pillow and sneaked a look at (Y/N). She had turned her head to face him, but her body stayed in the same place and her eyes were closed. Sans chuckled and put his hands under his skull. With a small sigh, his lids pretty much collapsed due to his exhaustion. Moments after, he was snoring softly, his entire body relaxed. When he began snoring, (Y/N) opened her eyes and sat up. For hours, she watched him and made sure he slept the whole night through. When he started fidgeting in his sleep, she cooed sweet words in his ear and rubbed his cheek until he was sleeping peacefully again. It was OK for her to miss a day or two of sleep, she was able to do that. An hour before he woke up, she fell asleep, her body had sunk and fallen to the side. She was curled up into a ball, and loud snores came from deep inside her throat. Her hair was curled around her face.  
When Sans woke up, he felt… Refreshed. The entire night, he had slept peacefully. When things started getting rough in his dreams, it was like a breeze had swept over him and taken all the bad things away. He almost forgot (Y/N) was there, and when he looked at her, his heart jumped. She looked so adorable, curled up the way she was, even though she was snoring like a bear. Suddenly, her (E/C) eyes snapped open and focused on him. She yawned and sat up.  
“Morning.” She whispered and drew her tongue over her teeth. Ew. Morning breath. Sans stood up and his smile stretched.  
“mornin’.” He was about to walk out of his room when he heard (Y/N) whine. He turned back to her to see her arms outstretched and her hands opening and closing.  
“what?” Sans furrowed his non-existent brows. She whined again and shook her arms around.  
“Carry meeee.” She carried on the ‘me’ like a young child and put on the puppy dog face. Rolling his eyes, he stepped back over to her and picked her up by the pits of her arms. (Y/N) threw her legs around his midsection and wrapped her arms around his next. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed sleepily. Sans, blushing only the slightest, went forward, careful not to bump into anything or fall. He nearly did, once he was down the stairs and heading over the couch. A white flash blinded him for a moment, and he staggered for a few seconds before turning to the source. Papyrus held up his phone, squealing gleefully.  
“THIS IS GOING TO BE MY NEW SCREEN SAVER! I MIGHT AS WELL SEND IT TO THE GROUP CHAT TOO!” Sans groaned and sat down on the couch. He sent Paps a pleading look, but hearing a little chime in his phone, he already knew it was too late. (Y/N) yawned again and sat up. She yanked the phone from Sans’s pocket, in which he protested with a ‘hey!’. (Y/N) got past the lock with ease, having the password memorized. She smiled after seeing the background picture, which was a picture of Frisk, (Y/N), and Sans all doing goofy faces. That was a fun day. Tapping on the message box, she pulled up the group chat and looked to see what the other monsters had said about the video. Her phone was up in her room, and she was too lazy to get it. She scrolled up a bit to where she had left. 

*Swordfish: kinky vid. ;)

*Nerd: undyne! ~///~

*Tori: That was an… Interesting video. And girls! Frisk listens to all these messages you know!

*Punmaster: what about me? i read these messages ya know.

*Tori: Sans, you are an adult. Frisk is fourteen.

*Swordfish: please, sans is still a little baby.

*Punmaster: hey! you mean baby bones?

*Swordfish: shut up, punk. 

*Kid: I couldn’t even see the video and it was still hilarious.

*Punmaster: shut up.

*Kid: But you can’t even hear me. ;P

*Punmaster: sigh. 

(Y/N) looked up at Sans, small bursts of laughter coming from her throat and a brow raised. He was pouting, his arms crossed and his prin pricks adverted to the other side of the room.  
“Nice contact names.” He said nothing as (Y/N) began typing rapidly on the keyboard. 

*Punmaster: Hey guys! I stole Sans’s phone. ;3

It took a few minutes for anybody to respond, and when they did, (Y/N) went to the message instantly. 

*Nerdosaur: aw that pic is 2 cute! hey (y/n)!

*Punmaster: Heya :33 And I know right? I mean, I look like a troll, but Sans is adorable. 

*Punmaster: no i’m not. 

*Punmaster: Sorry Sans stole the phone from me. And yes he is. ;33

*Punmaster: Anyway, I’m gonna go. Talk to ya later guys!

(Y/N) stuck her tongue out at Sans before standing up and heading up the stairs. She went up to her room and changed into some comfy-but-light clothes. Which was pretty much a half shirt and baggy pants. She galloped down the stairs and pulled on her sneakers.  
“I’m going to the gym, see ya in a few hours.” (Y/N) grunted, glancing up at Sans a few times while tying her shoes. Sans nodded and flicked through the channels on the TV. Standing up, (Y/N) peeked her head into the kitchen and spotted Paps.  
“Going to the gym, Paps! Love you guys, bye!” She noticed Sans was on the phone, looking awestrucken when she left the kitchen. She stopped and peered at him.  
“alright, alph. i’m on my way.” Sans was grinning madly and without even standing up, he snapped his fingers, disappearing into thin air. Shrugging it off, she grabbed her gym bag and opened the door. She began her jog to the gym, her basic warm-up. Plugging in her earbuds, she thought about what happened. (Y/N) didn’t know what was going on, but something made her think she was in for a ride.


End file.
